The Moon's Children
by SoulEklipse
Summary: Three children of a goddess who has sworn off men have shown up to save the world with their friends. They face great danger and will be fighting for their lives, for their friends, and for the world. Join them in their journey and see what they must do to survive. All main series characters will be instructors or will make cameos. All flames will be ignored. Fav and Follow support
1. Chapter 1

The Moon's Children

Zach woke up sweating and in a panic as he walked into the author's studio (aka his bedroom) and saw Ali waiting for him

Ali: What's wrong?

Zach: I had the worst nightmare that we were going to reboot one of Soul's stories

Actually that was a demigod dream as I am rebooting my story with new characters (ducks incoming chair) Hey I was given that chair a couple years ago without spending a dime

Zach and Ali: WE ARE BEING USED AS REBOOTS?!

Yes now hush up and do the disclaimer

Both: NO!

A wolf walks up out of nowhere and changes into Arctic, but before he could say anything Zach came out of nowhere

Zach: Who are you?

Arctic: I'm basically the rough draft of you except I have a much more badass name

Arctic: SoulEklipse does not own Percy Jackson or anything related to the series in any way, shape, or form. If he did he wouldn't be broke and writing Fanfiction

Chapter 1: The Moon Bears a Son (THE REBOOT)

Now before you say anything, I totally could've taken that hamster. Ok let me redo this, my name is Zachary Luno, I am currently 16 years old, and my school's biology teacher didn't realize her hamster was a fucking hell hound. Now there are a couple of people you need to learn about: My girlfriend Ali Gaige, 15 years old, blonde, blue eyes, glasses, dresses like a nerd that just makes her look great in my opinion. My best friend Ryan Summers, also 16, dirty blonde hair, odd green eyes, wears jeans and a t shirt constantly until winter where he adds a jacket. Here's the kicker and ultimate jackass, my brother, Arctic Luno, 17 years old, we look essentially the same: white silvery hair, pale skin that seems to be very healthy for the two. However, Zach has purple eyes while Arctic has silverish gray, Zach wears jeans with silver chains, a muscle shirt, and a hooded jacket while Arctic wears leather pants and jacket with a long sleeve shirt. Anyways we were all in detention in Mrs. Grant's biology class since my brother dragged us into one of his schemes which involved the principal's statue and an insane amount of things you would find in any girl store and let's leave it at that.

The one watching us was Riley Sycamore, a teacher's assistant who was 19 years old and had brown hair and eyes like dirt, he had a limp to his step, but he was in no way slow, he wore brown khaki pants, black dress shoes, a white button down shirt and a tie with a forest theme to it. He had left to go get something from the geometry class downstairs, but that was when the hamster exploded and a jet black hellhound sprang out snarling at us. We all backed away with Ali screaming in fright and that's when it happened. My protective boyfriend instincts activated.

"Nobody gets away with scaring my girlfriend! Not even you, you demonic hamster mutt or whatever you are!" I took the only weapon I had immediately, my necklace of a moon with two sharp ends and with those I stabbed out both of it's eyes... Is what I want to say.

Truth is I leapt and got knocked into a shelf and hit the ground hard. I tried getting up, but that was hard with a massive hamster turned creature from hell pounces you and you just got thrown into a shelf. Then the monster exploded and the most badass teacher's assistant was standing over me holding two bronze knives and had goat legs.

"I knew the janitor was a cyclops, but I never would have thought the hamster would be a hellhound." He muttered to himself as he went to the door and turned to all four of us standing there stunned "Well hurry up I don't have all day!" He said exasperated and we all followed him to his van that on both sides had the message SAVE THE FOREST. SAVE THE WORLD.

We all climbed into the van and drove off heading on over to Long Island. On the way we hit a few speed bumps that exploded into dust once we hit them. After an hour long drive we arrived at a part of the woods that split open and revealed a hill with a large tree at the top of it. We all climbed out of the van and climbed the hill while another goat man thing brought two people we were all surprised to see. One was my little sister Cass who went to an elementary school down the street of the school of the other surprise. It was Elise who was Ryan's twin and incredibly gifted in art. She goes to some privileged school on the other side of the city. Arctic, Ali and I immediately ran up to Cass who was no more than 12 years old and very vulnerable. She had black hair, but insisted on splashing white dots in it like the night sky with Ali's sparkly hair dye and we all given into it, she has grey eyes that are not as light as my brother's, but they were a silver like tone. She wore a shirt with a bedazzled moon on the front and the Huntress constellation (Zoe's constellation) on the back. Elise was exactly like her brother except she had brown curly hair and dark grey eyes, but like her twin she was attractive or cute or what ever word you wanna use, funny, sometimes lazy, smart, brave, and cannot be torn from her phone. Okay that last on is just her. Besides Ryan, she has two other brothers and a father who tries his very best to take care of them all. We all turn to find one of the goat men already gone and Riley already halfway up the hill as we all raced up there as I place Cass onto my shoulders and carried her up the hill.

As we went down the other side and into what appeared to be a camp we were in awe of the pegasi, the molten lava rock wall, and all the kids decked out in armor and weapons. It was then that they ran into Chiron.

"Ah Riley! I see your mission was a success. I shall call the children to the mess hall and you must bring these six there as well." The centaur told Riley before cantering off and sounding a horn

"Right. Anyways, I am your guardian and a satyr. Now as Chiron said to the mess hall!"

We arrived at the mess hall and my first thought was this 'why is it called a hall if it's just a patio with picnic tables?'

We were walking to the center when some 12 year old girl with auburn hair and silver clothes drops in out of nowhere and stumbled and was about to fall over until I caught her which caused all the other campers to gasp. The 12 year old glared at me and started to yell "You insolent male! I will turn you into a jackalope and the-" she stopped there when she saw my necklace and stared into my purple eyes as she glowed and changed into a beautiful woman in her mid 20s and her auburn hair fell gracefully down her back and her silver clothes were replaced with an elegant dress "Zachary Marcus Luno?" She asked

I looked up at her shell shocked and completely lost and nod my head half cautiously half curiously before being engulfed in a hug which caused more gasps and I soon felt my brother and sister get dragged into the hug "Um Zach. Who is this lady?"

The woman blinked and stared oddly before laughing like it was a funny joke and looked at all three of us smiling "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Artemis. Goddess of the moon, the Hunt, and all maidens. Zachary Marcus, Arctic Blake, and Cassandra Tracie Luno, I am also your mother. There was exactly three seconds and then everybody spat out their drinks.

And there is the first chapter of the reboot. It wasn't so bad now was it

Cass flies out of nowhere and tries to tackle Soul but is caught by Ryan

Special thanks to The Punk Rock Demigod who sent me Elise in the original version of this story

Zach: Wait so we are all in this?

Yes you are

All: YAHOO! PAYDAY BITC-

You aren't paid. I made you.

All: Aww man!

Anyways let me know what you guys think of the reboot


	2. Chapter 2

The Moon Child

Zach, Arctic, and Cass were all playing a game of rock-paper-scissors when Ali walked in

Ali: What's this about?

Arctic: We are waiting on Soul to get some creativity in his brain. We played 1448 times.

Hey writing is hard

Zach Arctic and Cass: Just get to introducing us to our mother

Fine Ryan do the intro

Ryan: SoulEklipse does not own Percy Jackson or anything related to the series in any way, shape, or form. He only owns Arctic, Zach, Ali, Cass, and myself

Chapter 2: We Get a Ton of Sisters

The woman blinked and stared oddly before laughing like it was a funny joke and looked at all three of us smiling "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Artemis. Goddess of the moon, the Hunt, and all maidens. Zachary Marcus, Arctic Blake, and Cassandra Tracie Luno, I am also your mother. There was exactly three seconds and then everybody spat out their drinks.

(Zach's Pov)

"You can't be serious! How did a maiden goddess have a kid?!" Some girl shouted out with honey blonde hair and storm gray eyes. Her question however was stepped as suddenly a howl was heard and a group of girls with wolves by their sides arrived. The leader could only be described as the ultimate punk or goth, I couldn't tell which, but knew that her bad side was something he never wanted to see. Suddenly they saw Artemis with her arms still wrapped around us and drew bows and arrows aimed at us two boys.

She growled out threateningly, "Step away from our lady Artemis you despicable males!" I had wisely tried to escape, but soon relaxed and was brought back in by his mother who turned to the new group.

"Hunters these two are not to be harmed! They are my sons!" This got quizzical looks which turned into grins as Artemis released as and dragged Cass off to the side and soon me and my brother found ourselves in a dog pile with 15 girls which was soon 16 as my sister joined in on the fun. "Alright girls get off of them so that I can tell them how they were born. Also no my oath isn't broken, but it might if I find happiness with the Lost Champion." Soon most of the camp glared at the girl who asked the first question and she shrunk down.

"Now then you three were born from a wish from the Lost Champion who I had told of my want for children, but never would conceive due to my oath. So right before his previous love betrayed him, he wished for me to be able to conceive three times whenever I wanted as long as they were not in the same lunar phase. Arctic Blake Luno born of the New Moon, Zachary Marcus Luno born of the Full Moon, and Cassandra Tracie born of the Crescent Moon. You three are special and have received powers I never knew you could be gifted with. You can all travel by moonlight which means as long as the moon is up in that area of the world and yours you can travel instantly. You all are blessed to be skilled with bows and hunting knives to be excellent hunters. Arctic you alone have the power to transform into any canine with training and concentration. Cassandra you can speak to animals and manipulate the paths of your arrows. Zachary you have the power to bond my hunters to one male in their lives and they will remain in the hunt despite this relationship and you have the power to see how people truly feel." Artemis took this time to send a glare to Ali and I at first thought it was a coincidence, but I had already started looking in and saw how she truly felt about me and decided to walk away and quickly was followed by a group of three people.

I walked being drawn to a silver cabin and walking in taken in awe of the walls designed with different hunting trophies in the form of pelts and the ceiling showing a representation of the night sky. It was then that the three people that tailed me walked in and I only knew one since she aimed an arrow at my face earlier. "Why did you run off?"

"She isn't worth dying over man." I looked over and saw a boy who looked even paler than me wearing an aviator jacket and I could tell that he knew why I ran off.

"What do you mean by that Death Breath? Also Kayla, why are you here?" She asked the daughter of Apollo as she bent down and looked into the boy's eyes. "You have bipolar/moderate depression. You also know that don't you?" Kayla asked me, her cousin, and all I did was nod and hugged her crying into her shoulder which she happily let me do hugging me back kindly.

Death Breath waited until I stopped crying then stood forward. "Well my name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and an immortal. This is the lieutenant of your mom's hunters Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

Thalia walked forward grabbing Nico's hand. "I need you to bind us together." I look confused then remember my powers and didn't even know what to do when suddenly it all just seems to click. I take off my necklace poking both of their right thumbs drawing blood on the two separate ends and the ichor turns silver as my eyes change to match it.

"Bound by your oath I will fit in your prayers. For you love is true and will connect you to each other, so I will hereby change your oath Thalia Grace. From now on you are to swear off men, with the exception of Nico di Angelo, if you betray his love your oath will shatter and you will be excluded from the hunt." My eyes returned to there purple state and the two goths hands both glowed and joined together before the light faded. "Well there you go, I don't suppose anybody knows what to do when your girlfriend only stayed with you so you wouldn't kill yourself." He said chuckling.

(Ali's Pov)

As soon as Zach ran off I knew that he just read what I was feeling and I immediately felt guilt wash over me as I approached his mother. "Lady Artemis, I do not like your son and you know that, but I do want to be his friend."

The goddess glared at the girl and knew that while she was truthful, she didn't deserve it when suddenly she caught a scent from the girl she knew didn't belong. "Well that's why you can't be in love with my son. You are a Roman child of Venus. You are bisexual though which is strange as most all daughter's of her's are only focused on men, but hey why don't I take you to the Wolf House so you can be properly trained." In a flash I was out of the camp and all I hear were howls.

(Arctic's Pov)

I was lost until I heard what the conversation between my mom and I guess my brother's now ex girlfriend and I got beyond pissed. I stormed off as Cass stayed with Ryan and my mother and I found the archery range so I picked up a bow firing a few shots and hit either the bull's eye or right next to it.

"Guess you are a son of Artemis." I turn and find a girl roughly around his age though she was a bit shorter and had skin like platinum and blonde hair that fell to her shoulders with green eyes. I had to admit she was cute, but I knew a hunter when I saw when and just nodded to her. "Want to have a match?" That got my attention and I turned back to her. "That got your attention. Three shots, three targets. Best score wins." She pulled out her own bow and shot off three arrows and they embedded themselves in the ring right outside the bull's eye while I notched mine and fired quickly and found mine hit dead center with the one in the middle target going almost fully through.

"Well I win so I think as my prize I want your name." I said which caused her to giggle unlike a hunter in the presence of a man and coughed in attempt to cover it.

"Kendra Claris, daughter of Poseidon. Well if you ever want another challenge then my door is always open." With that she went to leave, but I hurried to catch up and walked with her back to the dining hall.

(Zach' Pov)

Well I was done with therapy and my cousin decided I was stable so she left leaving me with the gothic lovebirds to walk back to the dining pavilion with when suddenly I hear a roar behind me and we all turn to see a large lion and me being a smartass decided to insult the thing. "Why didn't you guys tell me Digimon were real? How you doing SaberLeomon?" That didn't go well though as it released a roar and leapt at us causing us to split apart, but it ran after me as I ran to find cover. "Who let me insult a fucking lion?!" I managed to yell

Thalia and Nico ran to help, but they couldn't get a clear shot or stop it without hitting me and then Thalia finally realized who's son I was. "Hey Moon Boy! Catch!" I looked up and saw two hunting knives flying through the air and jumped up flipping in mid air to see the Lion had followed me into the air and roared again as I threw one blade yelling "Eat Meow Mix!" and it pierced the inside of it's throat and poofed into golden dust and leaving behind a sick looking jacket as I feel gracefully on my feet.

I turned to find the Hunters, most of the campers, and my mother saw what I just did and broke into applause as I picked up the jacket it changed into a pelt and handed it to my mother. "Thank you for having me. I guess Happy Late Mother's Day."

All I remember is getting hugged and then a few stereotypical aww's from the girls in the crowd. It was then a horn blew and the Hunters cheered while the Campers groaned. "What's wrong with them?" I was met with my mom handing me my own, bow, quiver, and knives and smiling. "Have you played Capture the Flag?"

And there is the second chapter of the reboot. Sorry for the wait

Zach: Why are we getting rid of Ali?

She knows what she did was wrong so now she can hang out in the Roman Empire.

Cass: Is Zach gonna date Kayla

Gods no, Anyways let me wrap this up you guys. Hope to write more often this time around so until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

The Moon Child

Zach and Arctic were making a list on the board

Zach: So we are disregarding Solangelo and Theyna despite them being canon?

Arctic: We have no choice. We didn't know Theyna was a thing because the second series ending was too disappointing to remember it.

Cass: Can't we just have them get together with their gay partners?

Not without getting flamed for something or making one of them look like a total bastard

Ryan: I think we should bite the bullet and just remember this for next time. Then again Percab-

Don't ever say that ship! Annabeth was so useless.

Zach: Should I do the intro?

Yeah

Zach: SoulEklipse does not own Percy Jackson or anything related to the series in any way, shape, or form. He only owns Arctic, Ryan, Cass, and myself.

Chapter 3: Three Stages of Getting Owned

(Zach's Pov)

All I remember is getting hugged and then a few stereotypical aww's from the girls in the crowd. It was then a horn blew and the Hunters cheered while the Campers groaned. "What's wrong with them?" I was met with my mom handing me my own, bow, quiver, and knives and smiling. "Have you played Capture the Flag?"

"Yeah, but I never needed weapons to do it." I replied as I saw my brother and sister both with a similar arsenal. His mother chuckled at that.

"Well this is Demigod Capture the Flag. Now this quiver is colored black and it is full of blunt arrows. Your actual quiver is by your bed in Cabin Eight colored silver. So are you going to play with the Hunters or the Demigods. If you want I can tell you who the record favors." She said with a grin as me and my two siblings shared a look and nodded between themselves.

"We fight with our sisters. Now why don't we put another win on the board?" With that done the two teams took their sides and I was happy with the plans. Arctic, Thalia, a daughter of Ares named Patricia, and I were on offense with Cass, Kendra, and seven other hunters picked off any campers and eliminate them from the game. The remaining hunters were guarding the flag. The conch blew and that's when things got hectic. Arctic and I flanked the camper as Thalia and Patricia took them straight on from the air and ground respectively. We had wiped out 20% of the campers forces using a mix of a frontal strike and guerilla warfare. A shadow began rushing towards Patricia and I knew only one boy who could possibly be doing that. "Thalia, Patricia might need a lift!" Thalia noticed the shadow and flew down scooping up the hunter right before Nico had come out of his shadow. Thalia set down Patricia and we all faced Nico and silently decided to split up with Arctic and I moving on and the two Hunters taking on the son of Hades. My brother and I made our way through the ranks of the camper's defenses our natural hunting instincts helped judge where our prey would move or attack through their body movements. We reached their flag and there waiting for us was the girl who everyone seemed to hate named Annabeth.

"Of course you two would be the ones to make it this far." She said as if we had slapped her in the face as kids and was still mad at us.

"Wow, if that's how you always talk to people then I am not that surprised that everyone in camp thinks you're a terrible person." Arctic joked which caused her to draw out a sword and dagger and charged at us both as we split up. Dealing with a child of battle strategy was not easy in the slightest. One of us would try and lead her away, but she would then target the other one closing in on the flag. I decided on using something that we requested our mother for in our quivers. I notched an arrow releasing it at the feet of the daughter of Athena. She realized too late that it was a trick arrow and from it poured out a wet cement like substance which immediately dried encasing her legs as I grabbed the flag.

"You can't beat me? I am a daughter of Athena!" She roared out and was silenced as Arctic used one of his to web up her mouth while screaming as she had a fear of spiders and anything related.

We then started running back easily dodging combat and before we knew it we crossed the middle and a horn blew. "The winners again are the Hunters of Artemis and her children." Chiron announced in a bored tone as this happened every time. The hunters all cheered as they carried off us three children to the camp.

When we were lowered down I found my mother and sat her down. "Who the hell is this Lost Champion you are possibly in love with?"

She sighed as she thought about what all to say. "His real name is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. He is an immortal champion of time chosen by the primordial god Chronos after escaping the Lotus Hotel despite the magic to stop time there twice. He was heartbroken by his ex girlfriend Annabeth and has been working alone since. He was sent to go and check on the primordials as with Chronos they were becoming active. He peacefully found Nyx and Erebus and they are accepting peace with the Olympians, but he was captured by something that we do not yet know of. It cannot be Tartarus as he has not reacted since Gaia who is also not coming back for awhile."

I thought about it for awhile and realized something. "What about Oceanus and Tethys? The titans of Oceans and Seas. They could be trying to weaken the spirit of Poseidon to regain control of their domains once more. It would be worse if Pontus was behind this."

Artemis looked down at me shocked. "It can't be Pontus as he is still sleeping in a peaceful undersea cavern. We must warn Olympus."

 _Meanwhile_

There was a boy of about 19 chained up in a dark cave. There was no light in the cave, but the smell of blood was evident. He looked up and in a weak voice he said to nobody in particular. "Artemis."

And there is the third chapter of the reboot. Sorry for the wait once again. I'm terrible

Zach: You even did a stereotypical pairing

There is something about Pertemis that gets me every time

Cass: You should really think of something original

Can't, I can barely do an update within a few months. Hope to write more often now, but I doubt it. See you around and until next time.


End file.
